Chocolate Frog Cards
by PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: In which the Fullmetal Alchemist gets a Chocolate Frog Card with him on it. One-shot.


**Chocolate Frog Cards**

 **Summary:** In which the Fullmetal Alchemist gets a Chocolate Frog Card with him on it. One-shot.

 **This will be my first story for this website, and I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm still reading my way through all the Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter Crossovers, so I'm sorry if this is already used, I didn't know (Hopefully it's a completely original idea). I also hope all the characters aren't OOC…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. FMA belongs to** **Hiromu Arakawa and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**

 **So, anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

Christmas break has finally arrived at Hogwarts, students were scrambling to pack their things as their excitement buzzed throughout the castle. Ed and Al were ready to go, both had a spring in their step as they thought about seeing Granny Pinako, Winry and Den. No one seemed to notice Edward's left leg cling with each step as he and his brother eagerly made their way with the rest of the student body to the Hogsmeade Station where the Hogwarts Express patiently awaited them.

"Let's find an empty compartment, Al," the golden eyed boy said as he sent a smile to the suit of armour beside him. Together they strolled down the train, peeking in the windows of each door to find their seats.

"Over here, Brother!" Alphonse called as he ducked into their chosen compartment. Edward quickly joined him, nabbing the spot closest to the window and within seconds got comfy on the cushioned bench. Ed's gaze fell on the sparkling white scenery as the train began to slowly drift forward to its next destination. Before long, he was immersed in the world of his dreams. Not fifteen minutes had past when the Elric Brother's peace was interrupted as the door slid open. Four heads poked inside as one of them spoke:

"Can we sit here? All the other compartments are full," Alphonse recognised the owner of the polite voice as Hermione from Edward's class. He briefly glanced at his brother before nodding their way.

"Sure, but don't wake Brother," with that the four of them filed inside and sat down opposite to the two brothers. Al realised the other three students were Harry, Ron and Neville.

They began chatting cheerfully and Al was soon pulled into their conversation about their time at Hogsmeade. Sweets, chocolates, toys and various items from Zonko's Joke Shop were pulled out from their pockets and suitcases to be piled onto their laps.

"This is Frog Spawn Soap, we have no idea why we bought it," Harry explained as he pointed at a bar on his lap that looked like the one found on top of Ron's pile.

"We got a bunch of Sugar Quills for class, they'll definitely come in handy," Ron gestured to the quills that looked out of place from the rest of the magic treats. He continued as he held up a bag that he got from Honeyduke's "Have you ever tried these Peppermint Toads, they…" The three of them went through the candy they got until Alphonse pointed out some boxes that they had missed out.

"What are those? You forgot them," he tilted his head, eying the gold and blue pentagon shaped boxes. Harry and Ron shared a look that said _'We were leaving the best until last,'_ while Neville kept glancing nervously at the still sleeping Edward.

"They're Chocolate Frogs!" They exclaimed together, Neville flinched and Edward kept sleeping.

"The best part is the cards though, I've got about five hundred of them at home," Ron proclaimed.

"I don't collect them…" Neville muttered shyly.

"I keep getting Dumbledore, I hope I get someone else this time," Harry announced as he picked up one and began to open it. No sooner had the lid opened, the frog leaped from its impending doom…and landed on Ed's face.

"WHAT THE FU-!" He yelled as he sprang up and into a defensive position while he snatched the chocolate frog from his face. "What the _hell_ is a frog doing on my face?" Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"They're _Chocolate Frogs,_ want one?" Harry offered as he held out a box for both Ed and Al to try.

"Are they made with real frogs?" Edward asked as he watched the frog wriggle free from his hand to leap onto Neville's head. He glanced at the ingredients which he then saw ' _70% Finest Croakoa'._

"No, they just act like frogs," Hermione spoke up as she looked over the top of her book at him with a raised eyebrow. With that he looked at the box in his hands and cautiously opened the lid, the frog, like Harry's one, made a flying leap for freedom. Quick reflexes came in handy as Edward snatch it out of the air, Ron, Harry and Neville stared at him in awe. He stuffed it into his mouth as he took out the card from inside it, only then did he see what else the ingredients contained. He promptly spat it out.

"MILK! IT HAS MILK IN IT?!" He glared at the words ' _Milk_ chocolate' as his brother giggled at him while the others watched on in shock. Alphonse then turned to his own box and opened it, grabbing the frog in one large hand while he removed the card with the other. He handed his chocolate frog over to Neville, who sent a thankful shy smile at him as he accepted it. Al then got a good look at his new card and instantly recognised the familiar golden eyes that stared up at him.

"Brother, look! It's you! You're on the card!" He waved the card in front of Edward who looked at him in surprise.

"I am?" Ed leaned in, along with the others, and peered at the picture on the card. His eyes flicked to the name beneath it and a dark aura immediately fell over him as his eyebrows knitted together. He pulled out his own card and checked the image and name. On his card a familiar metallic suit of armour waved back at him.

His card read _'Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist'_ under **_Al's_** image. Somebody had mistaken Alphonse as the Fullmetal Alchemist _AGAIN_!

"I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, DAMMIT! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE GET IT RIGHT?!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. :)**

 **~PurpleFlyingBird**


End file.
